


习惯

by Kanjani4ever



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanjani4ever/pseuds/Kanjani4ever
Summary: 没有开车。日常生活流水账
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 17





	习惯

深泽辰哉

深泽辰哉从梦里突然惊醒睁开眼睛，窗帘没有盖住的缝隙里透进来了一些柔和的光线随着被风吹动的下摆摇晃着还带进一丝春意，像是樱花的味道冲淡了房间里情欲后的潮热，一切都模糊的像一个梦。直到下半身的肌肉酸痛感把人拉回了现实才意识到被腰间那条强壮的手臂箍的死死的，梦境里的窒息感找到了原因，肌肉的重量真的不可小视呢。背后的人就像一团火一样包裹着他，呼出来的热气都洒在后颈的皮肤上，额头都起了一层水气。深泽辰哉困得睁不开眼，又热得睡不着觉，还是舍不得离那炽人的温度远一点。眼前的地板上有一抹鲜艳的颜色，定睛一看竟然是一个安全套的包装袋，红着脸把视线移开了一些，结果又看到了另一个。啧！眼不见为净，翻了个身面对着制造了垃圾却没有好好扔进垃圾桶的罪魁祸首，还大半夜把他热醒了，真的是太糟糕了这个人。深泽辰哉忍不住伸出魔爪捏了捏睡得一脸安详的脸，果然起床困难户丝毫没有被干扰到，忍不住又把手指插进发丝中间揉了几下，皮肤接触的地方感受到了一层薄汗。什么嘛，这个人明明也很热啊，不要抱这么紧不就好了吗？这么想着笑意却漫延了整张脸，什么时候自己变得这么没出息了，只要是对着这个人就没有办法，他的脸，他的声音，他的身体，全部全部都好喜欢... 喜欢到从心脏里溢了出来快要把自己淹死。倒不如说早就已经淹死了吧...？

现在的深泽辰哉非常非常非常喜欢岩本照，所以没有岩本照的话深泽辰哉就会死掉。

可能早在十年前深泽辰哉就知道了，所以一开始才那么一遍又一遍的拒绝这个人，一次又一次的告诉他自己只是把他当成弟弟，更像是说给自己听。谁知道这个人居然越挫越勇，明明内心就是个少女尽喜欢那些可爱的东西，还喜欢吃甜品，转眼却变得比自己还要高还要壮，在他身边自己开始慢慢变成了被保护的那个。最开始答应交往的时候是口是心非的被逼无奈，也许过一段时间等青春期男孩子的新鲜和好奇过去之后一切都会恢复平静。可是即使自己毕业了排练的时候也还是会遇到，不但没有拉开距离还变得更亲密了，就像真的情侣一样... 说不心动是假的，从一开始就心动了，可是越心动就越害怕。深泽辰哉是个怕寂寞的人，但是又说不出口，只要有人给他发信息或者约他都能让他很开心。渐渐的行程表开始被岩本照占满，早上起床手机里那封早安，回到家时及时回复的我回来了，明明没有住在一起...甚至嘴上说着嫌弃还是会陪自己去上厕所... 一句句认真的‘我爱你’，岩本照给的那么多，多到把深泽辰哉全部全部都寂寞都填满了，忘记了去保持距离，等到再清醒过来的时候只剩下害怕。如果有一天岩本照不再给了怎么办？

岩本照毕业的那天两个人一起在深泽辰哉家庆祝。突然岩本照严肃的看着他说，我每天都会跟fukka说‘我爱你’，可是fukka每次是回答说‘我也是哦’，fukka一次都没有跟我说过‘我爱你’呢。眼神那么炽热认真，就像他每一次看着自己的时候，甚至有多少个瞬间深泽辰哉真的心动到相信两个人会一直交往下去，可是总有一天会分开的吧... 眼泪流下来的是深泽辰哉自己并没有感觉到，是岩本照慌乱的神情让他意识到自己失态了。“原来在fukka心里我只是这样的吗？” 岩本照生气的问道。不是的，只是因为真的好喜欢你，喜欢到忍不住害怕自己会失去，喜欢到变得卑微不知道自己有什么地方值得这么强烈的爱意，喜欢到忍不住怀疑真的有永远这种东西吗？在不知不觉间，曾经可以保持的距离和理智都已经不见了，自己已经在不知不觉间被岩本照改变了，等到再意识到的时候以及来不及逃出来了... “如果两个人都是未成年的话就不算犯罪了吧？” 在岩本照还没有反应过来的时候他已经伸手从他包里掏出了少年一直藏着的安全套递到他手里，“给照くん的毕业礼物。”，本来自己也害羞的要死，对面的人还傻乎乎的问他怎么知道的，每天都在一起想不知道都难吧？看到岩本照红透了的脸，深泽辰哉突然就释怀了。

既然逃不掉了就不逃了。

* * *

岩本照

早上的太阳从缝隙里溜进来洒在小麦色的躯干上还泛着光泽，肌肉的主人挣扎了一下最终皱着眉头睁开了眼睛。被子早就被两个人踢到只有一半还在身上了，天气开始越来越暖，即使经常醒来身上都是汗也不想放开身边的人呢，真难得自己居然是醒的早的那一个，“昨夜は、お疲れ様でした。”，自己真的把他累坏了吧... 阳光照在深泽辰哉身上白到反光，岩本照悄悄地溜下床把窗帘都拉严实了才转身去洗漱，走到房间门口又折了回来忍不住在睡梦中的人脸上亲了一口才走，顺手把地上散落的安全套包装送进垃圾桶。等做好了早餐卧室里的人依旧没有动静，自己一个人刷着手机吃完了早餐又把另一份用保鲜膜包起来留在了餐桌上，也不知道它的主人什么时候会起来把它吃掉。稍作休息之后岩本照开启了肌肉锻炼模式，还没等热身做完卧室就传来了开门声，啊，把睡衣穿上了... 只见那个人抱着枕头走了出来。

“おはよう、ふっか♥” 

没睡醒的人一屁股坐在了沙发上，等岩本照做完一套动作转身发现那个人已经趴在了沙发上，眼睛也眯了起来一副马上就要睡着的样子，却强撑着又睁开，“没睡醒的话就去床上再睡一会啊。”，一大早的自己的男朋友太可爱了怎么办事件。

可是我想看着照。

岩本照把沙发前的茶几移到了一边，把自己要用的器材都搬到了空出来的地方，这样的举动换来沙发上的人一个软绵绵的笑容。在岩本照眼里深泽辰哉是什么？是前辈，是学长，是灵魂的另一半，是白皮撒娇不自知的妖精，全世界最可爱的恋人... 明明自己才是主动追求的那个，还费了好大的心机才终于得手，到头来自己居然变成了被深爱着的那一个，也一度像比赛一样两个人幼稚的攀比到底谁的爱更多一点，最终岩本照发现自己赢不了深泽辰哉了。这个人没了我大概会死掉吧？岩本照得出了这样的结论，可真是一个甜蜜的负担呢，自己能做的只有更多更多的宠爱他了。虽然深泽辰哉不是个爱吃醋的恋人，某种意义上也是自己给了足够的安全感，但是深泽辰哉绝对是个超级粘人的恋人呢，哪怕只有半天没见也会露出寂寞的表情，真的太可爱了！这么可爱的fukka只能是岩本照专属的。

照，好帅啊....

等岩本照听清楚反应过来转过头的时候沙发上的人早就睡着了，分不清他刚才醒着还是在说梦话了。这个人总是这样，说着好帅啊，好男前啊，肌肉好帅啊，这种不经意间溢得到处都是爱意，总是让自己脸红心跳，心早就被这个人抓得死死的了。

什么嘛！明明岩本照没有深泽辰哉也会死掉呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢wb的朋友喜欢我的文 啾咪♥


End file.
